United States Army Q Course - Phase I
='United States Army Special Forces Qualification Course - Phase I: Course Orientation and History - 11 PP'= Course Description: Phase 1 of the SFQC is the SF Orientation Course, a seven-week introduction to SF. Dubbed the Orientation and History module, the course falls under the auspices of the 4th Battalion, 1st Special Warfare Training Group (Airborne). The course is separated into six modules: 'Module A - Introduction to Unconventional Warfare - 02 PP' This phase of training will expose the students to the overall learning objectives and outcomes of the SFQC, train them in tactical guerrilla warfare, and most importantly, provide them the operational and strategic context under which they will train for the remainder of the SFQC. Under the supervision of the cadre in Robin Sage and mentorship of the “G” chiefs, the students will complete this phase with a firm understanding of what will be expected of them throughout the remainder of the SFQC and the importance of Unconventional Warfare in the Special Forces mission. This is an introduction to the students to Unconventional Warfare at the beginning of the SFQC through their participation in Robin Sage as “Gs”. *+01 Expertise Warfare Tactics = 01 PP *+01 Expertise Forces Operator = 01 PP 'Module B - Introduction to Special Forces - 01 PP' To provide the Soldiers an understanding of Special Forces, its history, organization, attributes and the core tasks that relate to their mission. Lessons include SFOD-A and SFOD-B numbering convention, command and control architecture, joint special-operations area, duties and responsibilities of each MOS, SF planning and organization, core mission and tasks, SOF physical fitness and nutrition. The training is to prepare our future Special Forces Soldier for what is expected of him and the standards that he must acquire to graduate the SFQC and be a member of the brotherhood and regiment. *+01 Expertise Forces Operator 'Module C - Airborne Operations and Refresher - 02 PP' This module allows the Soldier to maintain his jump proficiency and prepare for the training he will encounter throughout the SFQC. *+01 Expertise Parachuting = 01 PP *+01 Expertise Forces Operator = 01 PP 'Module D - Special Forces Planning - 02 PP' This module provides the Soldiers an understanding of the Special Forces Mission Planning process. The Soldiers are given classes on the Military Decision Making Process followed by a practical exercise that reinforces the training. *+01 Expertise Warfare Planning = 01 PP *+01 Expertise Forces Operator = 01 PP 'Module E - Operational Culture and Regional Analysis - 04 PP' The purpose of this instructional module is to give students a foundational understanding of the battlespace including: operational culture and a systems’ analysis of an area. The lessons include a view of one’s own cultural lenses, leading to an understanding of the perspective of others as well as the use of PMESII-PT system of regional analysis to deduce the capabilities, people and environment of a given area. The Pineland Area Study will be used as the basis for analysis allowing for a more comprehensive understanding of the training environment. *+01 Deception *+01 Insight *+01 Persuasion *+01 Expertise Forces Operator